warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Lexicanum Please do not cut and paste Lexicanum text directly into the wiki, as explicitly stated on the wiki's main page when editing articles. The Lexicanum's text is copyrighted material. Please write your own text, using the Lexicanum as a guide if you must. All of the Lexicanum material you are adding will have to be removed. Montonius 04:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures The pictures you are adding are NOT fair use. They are the copyrighted material of Games Workshop. Apply the appropriate license as indicated on the wiki's main page for such material or they will be removed. Please read our guidelines on the main page for article creation or editing before commencing work. Montonius 04:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Space Marine Colour Schemes Please do not remove the custom-made Space Marine Colour Schemes from the Space Marine pages and replace them with the Power Armour colour scheme scans from the Lexicanum. These were custom-made images just for our wiki and they are used consistently across the entire Wiki for all Space Marine Chapters to provide a uniform look. You can replace the custom-made badges in the Chapter infoboxes with the Lexicanum scans if you like, as long as the scans are clearer than the existing badge on the page. Thanks. Montonius 00:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Mantis Warriors Algrim move all the Mantis Warriors material to the existing Mantis Legion page, there is no need for 2 pages on the same Chapter. Also, we do not use the footnoting system on this wiki. Montonius 02:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry my bad. Unlocked! Montonius 03:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning Algrim, unfortunately, you continue to paste text wholesale from the Lexicanum Web site into pages on this wiki, placing us in legal jeopardy as their text is not fair use, as you did with the Mantis Warriors page. As I have partially reworded the page to meet our editing standards it can stand, but if I find one more instance of this after my two warnings, I am sorry but you will be permanently banned from editing. All of your text must be original, in form if not origin. Also, assuming you heed this warning, you can use the edited Mantis Warriors page as a guide to meet our editorial and page dress format standards in the future, reducing the workload for me. Montonius 04:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Carcharodons Algrim your upload of the new Carcharodons Chapter Colour Scheme picture failed. Please re-upload it and replace the Space Sharks picture that is currently holding its place. Please check your edits to make sure they are complete before leaving the article. Thanks. Montonius 06:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia Algrim, when you take a page from Wikipedia, please do not copy it wholesale. I know it is allowable by the instructions on the main page, and that is fine, but you need to convert it to our formatting standards, so no footnotes, and you should rewrite the text so it is original or at least a paraphrase. Wikipedia-copying is really for wikis just getting started and we are trying to move beyond that stage. It is allowable, but we want to do better. With that said, very nice job on the graphics and overall formatting, you've really come much closer to our standard of formatting with your last few pages. Good job. Montonius 09:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Angels of Absolution Algrim if you could do or find a redesign of the custom Chapter Colour Scheme for the Angels of Absolution I'd be grateful. There colours seem to be wrong. Montonius 10:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Exorcists Algrim if your done with the Exorcists' page please remove your sentence apologising for the mess, though if not please add whatever more text you want before starting work on other pages. Great work, by the way. Thanks. Montonius 04:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Apology Algrim, please accept my apology for taking you to task for the Lexicanum use then. I'm glad to know they are also guilty of copyright infringement the next time one of their jerks tries to accuse us of stealing their text as has happened in the past. The images you previewed for me look great, please upload them to the picture data bank and I will add them to the locked articles. Also, please indicate to me on my talk page when you have done so and I will get them and insert them. My apologies again, and please, keep up the good work! Montonius 04:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Crimson Fists Algrim, I unlocked the Crimson Fists. Please work your magic on them, they are a great Chapter! Montonius 12:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) First Founding Algrim those Chapters are unlocked. Tell me when you're done and which ones you want unlocked next. Montonius 09:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Fists and Salamanders unlocked. Montonius 04:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Algrim I need you to change the Dark Angels Colour Scheme to one without the tabard. You can change it to a loin cloth if you like. Sorry for the trouble, but lets avoid covering the armour where possible. Montonius 09:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ultramarines and Space Wolves open! Work it! Montonius 03:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Algrim sorry I thought you were done with the Space Wolves. Please put back in whatever text headers you need to finish the page. Montonius 00:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Iron Hands and Alpha legion open. Also, please work your magic on the Blood Ravens when you get a chance, I'll unlock them. Thanks! Montonius 18:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Algrim, I don't know if this is possible, but could you design a custom colour scheme for the White Scars? The one on the page just looks completely out of place with all the other ones we have. Thanks in advance and just upload it to the picture database if you are able to do it and I will put it in the page. Keep up the great work! Montonius 10:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Emperor's Children is open - don't rework the text on that one unless something is missing as I have already carefuly rewritten much of it. Thanks. Montonius 09:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Black Legion and Death Guard are open. Algrim, those 2 are a little trickier. When you create the custom Chapter colour schemes, please follow the already existing models on the page exactly, particularly for the Pre-Heresy Colour Schemes. I already created those properly but they need the Chapter badges added to the shoulder plates. Please make sure the new colour schemes are custom jobs and not taken from another source so that everything has the same look and feel. Anyway, thanks again for your hard work you're really taking some of the burden off me, which I appreciate. Montonius 05:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't know why Black Legion re-closed; I didn't do it. Open now. Montonius 22:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Iron Warriors and Night Lords open! Montonius 06:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Master page Algrim, please remove the awkward table on the Chapter Master page and put the information in bullet point format like all our other lists. Place the sources in bullet point form as well at the bottom of the page in a Sources section. We'll always try and use a consistent format for everything now. Oh, and thanks, you're doing a fantastic job. Montonius 13:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I re-added Gabriel Angelos in the appropriate place on the page. Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) New Categories Algrim, do not create small new categories like "Nurgle" or "Death Guard." These are not major topics and will not include large numbers of articles. For now, we generally already have an extant category for nearly every article, try and fit articles into them if they need new categories. If you feel a new category should be created, ask me about it, but as a general rule of thumb, unless you are going to add about 10 articles to a new category, it should not be created. We want less fragmentation and more centralisation on the wiki now, not more. Thanks. Raven Guard Algrim, could you do the Raven Guard next? Its the last of the First Founding Loyalist Chapters left. They cry out for your special touch! LOL. Montonius 04:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry forgot to unlock the Raven Guard, open now. Montonius 05:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Night Lords Algrim, can you redo the Chapter Colour Scheme for the Night Lords? I don't know if you pulled it from another source or made it custom,but it is really blurry and doesnt match our other images' quality. If you can't fix it, dont worry about it. Thanks and stellar work so far. Montonius 07:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC)